tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
DisNick
DisNick is a basic cable and satelite channel which airs programs from Disney Channel and Nickelodeon 24 hours a day. The channel was launched on September 18th, 1999 and currently has more than over 42 million pay television subscribers in the United States. History In 1998, Disney and Viacom announced the launch of "DisNick", a joint venture between Disney Channel and Nickelodeon. The channel was launched on-air in the United States on September 18th, 1999 at 7:00am ET with the first episode of "Good Morning, Mickey", a program previously aired on Disney Channel. In the middle of 2004, the channel started putting its programming in certain time-slots, with preschool programs airing in the morning from 6:00am - 12:00pm, animated programming from 12:00pm - 5:00pm, live-action programming from 5:00pm - 10:00pm, and movies from 10:00pm - 6:00am. This was apparently dropped in early 2006, when the channel stopped airing movies everyday. The channel introduced a new on-air look in November 2008 after using the same blue and orange logo for almost 10 years. The new look was produced by Brand New School, the same group who worked on the 2010 rebrand for Cartoon Network. Programming Current programming Animated *''Spongebob Squarepants (September 19, 1999 – present) *''The Fairly OddParents (April 2, 2001 – present) *''Phineas & Ferb (March 1, 2008 - present) *''American Dragon: Jake Long ''(February 1, 2005 - present) *''The Emperor's New School ''(January 30, 2006 - present) *''The Replacements ''(August 1, 2006 - present) *''Fish Hooks ''(September 30, 2010 - present) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (September 20, 2011 – present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (September 30, 2012 – present) *''Gravity Falls ''(June 20th, 2012 - present) *''Sanjay & Craig (May 26, 2013 – present) *''Rabbids Invasion (August 4, 2013 – present) *''Wander Over Yander ''(September 2, 2013 - present) *''Breadwinners ''(February 18, 2014 – present) *Doug (June 13, 2015-present) Live-action *''Jessie ''(October 1, 2011 - present) *''Austin & Ally ''(December 10, 2011 - present) *''Dog with a Blog ''(October 15, 2012 - present) *''The Haunted Hathaways (July 15, 2013 – present) *''Liv and Maddie (July 20, 2013 - present) *''The Thundermans (October 15, 2013 – present) *''Every Witch Way'' (January 5, 2014 - present) *''I Didn't Do It ''(January 19, 2014 - present) *''Girl Meets World ''(June 30, 2014 - present) *''Henry Danger ''(September 14, 2014 – present) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn ''(September 14, 2014 – present) *''Max & Shred ''(October 8, 2014 – present) *''The Adventures of Spongebob and Luigi ''(January 29, 2016 — present) *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (March 18, 2005 — present) *The Suite Life on Deck (September 26, 2008 — present) *Lizzie McGuire (January 12, 2001 — present) *Hannah Montana (March 24, 2006 — present) *Boy Meets World (September 24, 1993 — present) *Zoey 101 (January 9, 2005 — present) *The Famous Jett Jackson (October 25, 1998 — present) *Even Stevens (June 17, 2000 — present) *All That (December 24, 1994 — present) *The Amanda Show (October 16, 1999 — present) *Clarissa Explains It All (March 23, 1991 — present) *Salute Your Shorts (June 1, 1991 — present) *Kenan and Kel (July 15, 1996 — present) *Drake and Josh (January 11, 2004 — present) *iCarly (September 8, 2007 — present) *Victorious (March 27, 2010 — present) *Big Time Rush (November 28, 2009 — present) *The Nick Cannon Show (January 19, 2002 — present) *H20: Just Add Water (July 4, 2008-present) Logos DisNick.png|1999 - 2008 DisNick2.png|2008 - present Category:Fake TV Channels